1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a media delivery system. More specifically, the invention describes a system and method for delivering media assets in a cloud environment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cloud computing provides computation, software, data access, and storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of the physical location and configuration of the system that delivers the services. Cloud computing describes a new supplement, consumption, and delivery model for IT services based on Internet protocols, and it typically involves provisioning of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources. It is a byproduct and consequence of the ease-of-access to remote computing sites provided by the Internet. Cloud computing providers deliver applications via the Internet, which are accessed from various personal devices, while the business software and data are stored on servers at a remote location. Most cloud computing infrastructures consist of services delivered through shared data-centers and appearing as a single point of access for consumers' computing needs. Data files can be stored in a cloud that is accessible by a personal device when the device is connected to the Internet.
Systems and methods for accessing the data, in particularly media assets stored in the cloud environment are clearly needed.